There's No 'I' in Team
is the fifth episode of the fifth season and the 83rd overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Bailey orchestrates a massive 12-person simultaneous "domino" surgery with six separate kidney transplants. Alex and Izzie share a kiss, Callie sleeps with Mark and a rift comes between Meredith and Derek when their clinical trial is published and called the Shepherd method with no inclusion of Meredith. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast 505MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 505CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 505IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 505AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 505GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 505MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 505RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 505CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 505MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 505LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 505EricaHahn.png|Erica Hahn 505DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 505OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 505KurtWalling.png|Kurt Walling 505StanMercer.png|Stan Mercer 505NancyMercer.png|Nancy Mercer 505LindsayHerman.png|Lindsay Herman 505P.J.Walling.png|P.J. Walling 505Joe.png|Joe 505Ms.Chen'sSister.png|Ms. Chen's Sister 505Mrs.Patel.png|Mrs. Patel 505Ms.Chen.png|Ms. Chen 505InternLaura.png|Intern Laura (third from left) 505InternDani.png|Intern Dani (right) 505InternClaire.png|Intern Claire 505InternGraciella.png|Intern Graciella 505InternsLisaandMegan.png|Intern Megan (right) 505InternSteve.png|Intern Steve 505InternsLisaandMegan.png|Intern Lisa (left) 505InternLeo.png|Inter Leo (right) 505InternPierce.png|Intern Pierce Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Brooke Smith as Dr. Erica Hahn *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Carl Lumbly as Kurt Walling *George Newbern as Stan Mercer *Colleen Flynn as Nancy Mercer *Saige Thompson as Lindsay Herman *Leslie Odom, Jr. as P.J. Walling *Steven W. Bailey as Joe Co-Starring *Eileen Fogarty as Ms. Chen's Sister *Rajni Kareer as Mrs. Patel *Ren Hanami as Ms. Chen *Joyce Brew as Nurse *Candice Afia as Intern Laura *Amrapali Ambegaokar as Intern Dani *Tymberlee Hill as Intern Claire *Gloria Garayua as Intern Graciella *Molly Kidder as Intern Megan *Mark Saul as Intern Steve *Janina Gavankar as Intern Lisa *Winston Story as Intern Leo *Joseph Williamson as Intern Pierce Medical Notes Music Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right *This episode's title originated from the song There's No 'I' in Team, originally sung by Taking Back Sunday. *This episode scored 14.21 million viewers. *This episode takes place in October. Gallery Episode Stills 5.05-theresnoiinteam.jpg 5x05-1.png 5x05-2.png 5x05-3.png 5x05-4.png 5x05-5.png 5x05-6.png 5x05-7.png 5x05-8.png 5x05-9.png 5x05-10.png 5x05-11.png 5x05-12.png 5x05-13.png 5x05-14.png 5x05-15.png 5x05-16.png 5x05-17.png 5x05-18.png 5x05-19.png 5x05-20.jpg 5x05-21.jpg 5x05-22.jpg 5x05-23.jpg 5x05-24.jpg 5x05-25.jpg 5x05-26.jpg 5x05-27.jpg 5x05-28.jpg 5x05-29.jpg 5x05-30.jpg 5x05-31.jpg 5x05-32.jpg 5x05-33.jpg 5x05-34.jpg 5x05-35.jpg 5x05-36.jpg 5x05-37.jpg 5x05-38.jpg 5x05-39.jpg 5x05-40.jpg 5x05-41.jpg 5x05-42.jpg 5x05-43.jpg Quotes :Richard: What are you people doing? :Izzie: We were just uh, just deciding which of our interns to give to George. :Cristina: Uh huh. :Bailey: Oh you think I got to choose my interns? And I picked you people... 'cause you're all such a surgical dream team? (to Alex) You, you're lazy, (to Izzie) you're whiney, (to Meredith) butter fingers over there... down right depressing, and (to Cristina) you, Yang, you're just annoying. Choosing their own interns! What are... :Richard: Give me those damn cards. (hands cards to George) O'Malley, you have interns. ---- :Meredith: What is going on? :Izzie: We're trying to decide which of our interns to give to George. :Lexie: In front of us. They're deciding in front of us, like livestock at a state fair. :Cristina: I think l'll keep Lexipedia. She remembers many things. And she bathes, which is much more than I can say for... (sniffs) ...stinky Two over there. :Izzie: Well, Graciella charts like crap, but she can put in a line. Claire, on the other hand, nearly castrated a guy with a catheter. :Lexie: We can hear you. :Alex: I might dump Pierce. :Izzie: How does he suck? :Alex: I just hate saying the name Pierce. Category:All Episodes Category:GA S5 Episodes Category:GA Episodes